


Rickety Unwilling Family

by Crowned_Halo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Halo/pseuds/Crowned_Halo
Summary: Maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t gotten laid in over a month, maybe it’s just how much time he’s spending with the boy, but suddenly he’s aware of every movement Tubbo makes. He pauses to stare at him and a few things start clicking into place. Was his figure always so feminine? Was his voice always so high pitched?A bit of digging later, and a large grin overtakes his face. There’s a binder inside of Tubbo's bag and it’s all he needs to confirm his suspicions.-Sap eventually pulls back, panting heavily and eyes trailing over the string of spit connecting them. Tubbo’s lips are spit slicked and red, eyes teary and face flushed. He looks downright delectable.
Relationships: Sapnap/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	1. titles are for nerds

**Author's Note:**

> if u know what this said before ur a real G

Sap frowns, idly flicking his flint and steel with no concern for the now-smoldering grass under him. He hadn’t meant to go down this train of thought, but it had been fresh on his mind today and the nagging voice in his head didn’t want to leave.

“Fucking- damn it!” His wrist snapped down sharply, flint sparking dangerously. He kicks one foot out on reflex, embers in the grass covered by dirt and put out. With a sigh, he drops his head into one hand, staring at nothing.

He didn’t- it’s not that- he just wanted one thing. The one and only thing he would ever ask of a partner, no matter what, the make or break question.

He couldn’t count the number of people he’d had to give up on because the answer had been “No, I don’t want kids.”

The most recent had been bitter, Dream’s smiling face still the first thing he thought of in the mornings, but what could he do? The blonde had been stern on his stance. If anything, Sap supposed he was the weird one, a gay man wanting children, but he couldn’t help it.

His head snaps up at the sound of footsteps, one hand instinctively going to his sword before a familiar face peered through the foliage. Tubbo squints at him before waving, stepping over some brush and wandering over to him. 

“Hey Sapnap! Fancy seeing you around here. You also doing some late afternoon wood gathering?” He tilts his head with a grin. Sap snorts, dusting himself off before standing up. “No, but I might as well, honestly. You collecting for something, or just in case?”

He blinks as the boy practically lights up, hands starting frantic movements as he begins describing some contraption of redstone and wood. Sap hummed along in whatever parts seemed right, only picking up bits and pieces of Tubbo’s enthusiastic rambling.

By the end of the day, Sap knew enough about redstone to have a vague idea of the woodcutter Tubbo wanted to build, and enough of an interest in the boy to offer his help. What? Sue him, the younger was cute when he got excited. His earlier foul mood had been completely forgotten like embers under dirt. It’s a few weeks later that Sap starts to . . notice things. Maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t gotten laid in over a month, maybe it’s just how much time he’s spending with the boy, but suddenly he’s aware of every movement Tubbo makes. He starts keeping track of him, spending more time with him, anything to keep him in his sights.

They’re working on another redstone machine, an automatic chicken farm this time, when he pauses to stare at Tubbo and a few things start clicking into place. Was his figure always so feminine? Was his voice always so high pitched? He couldn’t be sure until he checked, though.

“Hey Tubs, I forgot something in my bag, be right back.” He excuses himself and strides over to their things, smiling despite himself at Tubbo’s absent-minded hum in response. A bit of digging later, and a large grin overtakes his face. There’s a binder inside and it’s all he needs to confirm his suspicions of Tubbo hiding something from him. He doesn’t blame him, oh no, but this definitely makes things more interesting. And, well, he’s never been the patient type anyways.

“Hey, Tubbo!” He snakes an arm around the other, pressing him to his chest and- yeah, there’s definitely padding there. His grin widens. “I’ve been thinking! We never hang out one on one, just the two of us. You wanna head over to my house tomorrow?” He watches Tubbo blink, shaking his head for a second before sending him a giant smile.

“Yeah, yeah of course! Any time, or?” Sap hums. The earlier he got him to his house, the more time he’d have to play around; but there was also the chance of someone stopping by. Hm. It’s a risk he’d take. “How about around 12-ish? I’ve got some stuff I wanna do with you.” Alright, maybe subtlety wasn’t his key, but Tubbo was oblivious enough that it slid by. “Sure! I’ll see you there, then?” Sap nods, letting go of the boy. “Yeah, see ya’ there.” He picks up his bag, an extra bounce to his step as he walks home.

Unlocking his door, he takes a moment to breathe, excitement turning his heart rate rapid. Was this- was this his chance to have everything he’s ever wanted? If it all went according to plan, he could-

One of his hands comes up to cover his mouth as he braces himself against the wall. He could finally have children. He couldn’t let this opportunity go. Tubbo’s opinion on the matter would be irrelevant. He snaps his fingers, a manic light in his eyes. He needed to prepare.

-

Tubbo flits around his room, nerves nipping at his heels and keeping him moving. Aside from Tommy, he’d never really been over at any of his friends’ houses, only briefly if he needed to drop by. He’d never been invited in, much less for the whole day and by himself!

Did he need to pack? He had made himself a bag of supplies before realizing how silly he was being and unpacking, before deciding to repack again just in case. Should he text Sap and ask if he needed anything? That’d be embarrassing! Maybe Tommy? He eyes his communicator with a frown, fidgeting in place. No. He’d be fine, he could do this himself. He would need to pack a change of clothes, definitely, and another binder. Zipping up his bag, Tubbo glances over at the time. Sap’s house wasn’t too far, but he should definitely head out early to make sure he couldn’t possibly be late. Nodding, he gives himself one final once over and heads out the door.

He quietly adjusts his binder, self conscious as he glances around. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sap- he does! It’s just not something he’s too proud of, not something he wants to shout to the world. Maybe he’ll tell him, some day. Tubbo straightens his shirt before stepping onto the path to Sap’s house, blinking as he spots his silhouette in the window. He waves excitedly, speeding up.

“Hey! Glad you could make it.” Sap opens the door for him, ushering him inside. “You can drop your stuff over there, make yourself at home! Sorry for the mess.” There’s no mess; he’s just trying to make small talk. As Tubbo stands up, he wraps an arm around him, a slight frown pulling at his lips when his fingers brush against the telltale outline of a binder. He’d get rid of that soon enough.

“So, you wanna head downstairs for now? That’s where everything is.” Before Tubbo even answers, Sap is already herding him towards the stairs.

“Yeah, sure! What are we going to be doing, anyways?” He suppresses a chuckle. “You’ll see, you’ll see.” He makes sure to close the trapdoors behind them, inconspicuously locking them when Tubbo looks away.

Pressing himself closer to Tubbo, he runs his hand down his side and watches him jump, a shiver going down his spine. “Sap?” God, that voice- so light and airy. He couldn’t wait to have it screaming his name. “Yes?” He watches Tubbo squirm, a light blush on his face at the sudden change in Sap’s tone. “Wh-what are you doing?” In lieu of an answer, he hums lightly, free hand coming up to gently frame his face. Tubbo’s breath hitches and Sap dips his head, pressing their lips together and relishing in the full body shudder that goes through Tubbo.

When he feels Tubbo’s hands hesitantly push against him, he presses in further, arm tightening around him and pulling him closer. Tubbo gasps, and he immediately takes the chance to shove his tongue inside the younger’s mouth. Tubbo lets out a quiet moan as Sap sucks on his tongue and he immediately exploits it, kiss turning hungry as he feels Tubbo tense up, lack of oxygen making both dizzy.

Sap eventually pulls back, panting heavily and eyes trailing over the string of spit connecting them. Tubbo’s lips are spit slicked and red, eyes teary and face flushed. He looks downright delectable.

“S-Sap please stop-” Tubbo tries to take a step back, pushing against the arm around his waist. He squeaks when the hold tightens instead, being pulled towards the couch and shoved down against it. He jumps at the hand trailing up his shirt, panic bubbling over and struggles turning desperate. “No no wait please stop I’m sorry don’t-” He sobs frantically as Sap trails over his chest, pulling lightly at his binder. “No no no no no-”

The material isn’t too stretchy, but he manages to pull it off of Tubbo fairly easily despite his wiggling. Sap sighs, harshly grabbing both of Tubbo’s wrists and pinning them above his head.

“Baby, listen, it’ll only hurt more if you struggle. Just relax, alright?” His answer is a terrified sob, but Tubbo stops fighting back, instead resting limply against the cushions. Changing his grip to one hand, he lets the other trail down to Tubbo’s chest, breath catching slightly. “Beautiful.” He tweaks one of the boy’s nipples, smirking at the squeal it pulls out of him. It reminds him of his original purpose here, and he moves his sight lower. Pulling Tubbo into another kiss, Sap snakes a hand down, unzipping his pants and letting out a groan as the pressure on his cock is removed. He doesn’t bother taking himself out, not yet, and instead goes for Tubbo’s pants next.

He’d have to get him to start wearing more appropriate clothing, a skirt would’ve been much easier to pull off, but for now it’s too late to do anything.

Tubbo starts struggling again and Sap’s patience starts wearing thin. He tilts his head and bites down harshly on the boy’s throat, the keen that follows music to his ears. It’ll leave a mark, and some part of him yells for him to leave more.

Mouthing over Tubbo’s neck to keep him busy, Sap quickly undoes the button on his pants and in one smooth motion drags them down, grinning as the other yelps. He shifts, leaning back and releasing Tubbo’s wrists only to rest his hand over his throat instead. He squeezes once in warning, watches the shorter freeze, and smirks. It’s easy to slip one hand into Tubbo’s underwear (an adorable pair of panties that he swears were meant to taunt him) and find his pussy, gently playing with the folds. He’s wetter than Sap expected, but he won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. It’ll still take a bit to get him more pliant.

He lowers his head, carefully mouthing over Tubbo’s chest before licking one of his nipples. A victorious grin makes its way onto his face as the younger bucks his hips into Sap’s hand, and any remaining restraint flies out the window.

He lets go of Tubbo’s throat only to grab his hips and reposition them so that Tubbo falls into Sap’s lap. Normally he’d stretch his partner out more, get lube, try to make it better for both of them, but the thought of fucking a child into Tubbo has him riled up too much to care. God, he’d finally have his own family, see Tubbo with a pleasantly round belly in the morning, lazy kisses and lazy sex- he involuntarily thrusts up against Tubbo, a growl in his throat. He refused to wait any longer.

He hooks a thumb around his boxers and drags them down, dick springing free. Tubbo sobs, no coherent noises leaving him as he lets himself be manhandled above Sap. Lining himself up, the older plants gentle kisses down Tubbo’s back, trying to soothe him.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright, I’m here, you’re safe.” He continues murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he sinks him down onto his cock, groaning as he finally bottoms out. Tubbo is tense and whining, not wet or stretched enough for the experience to be anything other than painful. Sap moves his arms from Tubbo’s hips to his waist, pulling him closer and letting him rest for a few moments. While it’s tempting to keep him here, to just lazily grind into the boy for hours on end, the mental image of a fucked out Tubbo with cum dripping out of him is a lot more tantalizing.

Moving his hands back to Tubbo’s hips, he lifts him up and slams him down harshly. He sets a punishing pace, ignoring the sobs and cries coming out of Tubbo’s throat as he fucks into him with no thought other than getting as deep as possible. He slows down to focus on driving himself as far into Tubbo as possible, pulling out almost fully and sharply yanking the boy down onto his cock. It’s slow but he can feel Tubbo begin to respond in kind, hips jerking down into his touch and rocking against him. As a reward, he relinquishes one hand’s hold on him to move to his clit.

It’s a beautiful sight, Tubbo’s back arching as he keens, body twitching from the sudden stimulation. It only takes a few more coordinated movements for Sap to feel his walls tighten around his dick, groaning. A few more thrusts from him, and he’s burying himself as deep as possible inside the smaller body with a grunt.

Laying Tubbo down before pulling out, Sap digs around on a small table behind him before making a small noise of victory and turning back to Tubbo with a small plug in hand. It’s easy to slip in and lock into place, a satisfied smile on the older’s face as he looks at Tubbo.

He was right; a flushed, drooling Tubbo with hazy eyes and wild hair is an amazing view. In fact . . . a few more rounds couldn’t hurt anyone. It’d only help the pregnancy take, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t work. Sap had refused to let Tubbo leave his house, locked everything up and kept him close. He played dumb when asked if he had seen Tubbo, saying he had seen him the last time they worked on a redstone machine and that’s it.

It didn’t work. He paces in his room, hands clenched into fists. He had woken up to red on Tubbo’s sheets and felt his heart drop, waking the boy up to check and- thighs smeared with blood, a rubbed out orange on his skin.

He slams one hand into the wall, snarling. All of that, for nothing? No. No, he refused. If he had to wait for his next chance, so be it. It’s not like Tubbo would be going anywhere anytime soon. He’d have to think of some kind of punishment for him, for not bearing a child for him. He resumes his pacing, footsteps evenly spread out as an idea started to form.

At most, he’d have a bit over a week. He hoped for it to be shorter, but it was a prepare-for-the-worst pray-for-the-best situation in this case. He ignored Tubbo for the bigger majority of the time, pain in his chest any time he saw what he could’ve had- but he’d fix it.

Two days after the last spot of red on cotton pads, Tubbo is dragged into another room with no explanation, fear coiling in his stomach at the dark expression on Sap’s face. He doesn’t resist, even as his limbs are restrained by ropes and he’s suspended in the air over a bed.

His back makes contact with the sheets and he wiggles, finding himself almost fully incapable of movement. He gulps. He had given up hope of getting out of here, but there had been a silver lining, Sap’s gentle words and hands over his body; this, this was new and terrifying.

Waist still raised to an almost uncomfortable degree, Tubbo cranes his neck, trying to follow Sap as he walks around the room. He squeaks at the sudden touch to his thighs, shaking as they’re spread and re-tied so that he can’t close them if he tries.

Whimpering as Sap gets between his legs, Tubbo shakes nervously. He knew the other was upset with him; he didn’t know why, though he had a few guesses related to his cycle. He didn’t know what to expect.

Hands make contact with his calves, slowly sliding up to his thighs. The silence is almost unbearable; usually, something is being mumbled into his ear near constantly, a stream of soft reassurances as he’s fucked. Right now, though, there’s nothing, no familiar words to fade out in.

“Now,” Tubbo jumps at the sudden voice. “I think it’s nigh time for your punishment.” He whimpers. “Wh-why?” He winces as fingers dig into his skin. “Don’t play dumb with me.” The panties he has on (black with a lacy design and a bow. Sap said he should wear cuter clothes) are practically torn off and tossed to the side, a shiver going down Tubbo’s spine.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re stuffed full, and there’s no possible way you aren’t having a child.” Before he can say anything in protest, a gag is shoved into his mouth and tied securely behind his head. Muffled shouts come from behind it, but are ignored as his legs are carefully caressed.

“You are going to give me a kid, whether you like it or not. It’ll be easier for everyone if you stop fighting back.” Two cold lubed fingers are shoved inside of his pussy, a faint cry coming out of him at the sudden stretch. He can’t even wiggle himself to try and get away; he’s completely immobilized.

“It’s not that hard, darling, but since you apparently want to refuse, we’ll do this the difficult way. You don’t get a say in this. I want a family.” He’s stretched roughly, Sap’s fingers pulling out before he lines himself up. “And you’re going to give me one.”

Sap doesn’t bother going slow, he shoves himself in and drives his point home. Tubbo cries out behind the gag with every rough thrust, some part of his brain registering dully that this would hurt if he didn’t consider the pain pleasurable. He’s jerked against his restraints with every thrust, tears pooling in his eyes and flowing freely as he starts to sob.

It doesn’t take too long for Sap’s rhythm to stutter, and then he slams in one final time and the familiar feeling of cum floods inside Tubbo. His eyes close in relief as Sap pulls out, but they quickly snap open as he feels him press inside again. “We aren’t going to be done for a very, very long time, baby.” Tubbo whimpers pitifully.

Hours later, Tubbo’s only coherent thought is ‘no more’. His head is swimming and he can’t focus, only the feeling of being uncomfortably full reaching his head as he shakes with muffled sobs, skin rubbed raw where he’s suspended by rope. He hadn’t been given any breaks; when he wasn’t being fucked by Sap, he was plugged up so that no cum could escape him, and when he had been stuffed so full that some of it leaked out anyways, he’d only been punished with even more being stuffed into him.

He’d had to beg Sap for water by pleading for him to cum inside, and even then it hadn’t felt like enough. He opens his eyes (when did he close them?), blearily making out the empty room. When had Sap left? He opens his eyes again (why are they closing why can’t he think he’s so tired everything hurts) before letting them fall shut.

He hasn’t moved from his position for an unhealthy amount of time; with his waist still suspended above the rest of his body, most of the cum is being held inside of him by gravity, slowly dripping further into his cunt. His limbs ache.

Every time Sap comes back, he tells Tubbo how this whole situation is his fault. “Really, baby, all you had to do was get pregnant, and you managed to fuck that up. What would you do without me? We’ll fix this, don’t worry, I’m not mad at you for messing up, I just need you to learn.” He believes it more every single time.

When he’s finally let down from the ropes, he can’t move on his own. His legs are weak and putting pressure on them hurts and he has to have Sap chide him gently while he carries him around and it makes him sick but some part of him sings with fondness and he hates it.

He can’t do anything. His first thought getting back to his ‘room’ was to put on clothes, eagerly grabbing his favorite shirt, but slipping it on had caused him to jump, twitching every which way to try and get away from the fabric as it irritated his over sensitive skin. Going so long without anything on made him wary to try the experience again. 

He misses his next period.


End file.
